


ADJUDICATE

by CandidAmity



Series: CATURA [1]
Category: Original Fiction - Fandom, Original Work
Genre: Afro-Futuristic, Cyberpunk, Fantasy, High Fantasy, Multi, Science Fantasy, Science Fiction
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-29
Updated: 2018-03-29
Packaged: 2019-04-14 16:40:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14140146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CandidAmity/pseuds/CandidAmity
Summary: Adjudicate follows Agni, a young prince of a vast and powerful empire, set in an Afro science fantasy world where magic and powers are now commonplace, he quickly finds himself reaping the consequences of his nation's torrid past.





	ADJUDICATE

The day had started slow and it looked like it was going to end just as slow, all day he'd been sat at his desk, it was long desk, too long in fact but the thing was a masterpiece of craft, right now he was using it to read documents about a duchy he was visiting, boring stuff he cared little for. Behind him a bay of windows opened the space as the great airship, HIMS ORIGIN, rolled through an endless sea of clouds, how he longed to be there the wind whipping his hair feeling the expanse of the sky, unfortunately for him he was inside his tomb quiet office the occasional clink of melting ice in his empty glass. He couldn't concentrate anymore, he understood the importance of going north and having to renegotiate treaties but as far as he saw it if Biorn, the Duke of the Ursa Major duchy, didn't like the terms he could go fuck himself. 

"Another drink your highness?" Arden, his valet, asked him. Arden was down by the bar, that took up most of the left wall, before he could answer the silver haired man was already mixing a drink and walking up the set of steps to his desk; another glass of brown liquid in a crystal glass on a silver tray. 

At the same time a section in the middle of the wall length bookcase opened, the face of a nameless steward poking out. 

"Yes, what is it?" Agni answers taking a sip surprised that the drink while it looked like the last, tasted wildly different. 

"Representative Voss has begun the meeting with the High Council." the nameless steward informs him, sounding urgent but not wanting to overstep his position. 

"I will be there in a moment." He sighs finishing his drink in two gulps, to Arden displeasure. 

"It's meant to be savoured." He tisks grabbing Agni's tablet and following him into the conference room through the book case. 

To his left, where the window usually opened the room now were video screens with several familiarly stern faces. He knew some of them; councilman Malek and councilwoman Ives of the Imperial high council, Agni's boss chairman and representative Ellipses, Agni's brother the imperial crown prince Castor, who he was assuming was working as a representative for the other absent council members. The other faces he only vaguely knew. Representative Voss stands. 

“Good day.” He says with a bow. 

"Your Imperial highness, I see you've decided to join us." Representative Voss greets, his voice only barely hinting at sarcasm, Agni didn't really care for the man he was too well put together as if putting up a carefully crafted facade. 

"Well, yes, I was just reviewing somethings." He pauses searching the faces on the screen for some sort of reassurance that he should continue.  
He finds it in the slight nod of impatience from his brother urging him on. With that he launches into his proposal.  
"After careful consideration." He continues. "I've come to the decision that it would prove better to simply cut ties with Ursa Major." He swallows hard, he'd expected them to erupt in disagreement and tell him he shouldn't propose such drastic measures, but they don’t, instead a hearty laugh from Voss interrupts his train of thought. 

"Now, I know you may be a bright young man. However we don't just go about changing the world on a whim-

Voss begins to chastise him when a woman with tight curls interjects. "I suppose you have a good reason for this considering the recent uprisings."

Arden leans in,"councilwoman Ohura, internal affairs." He whispers 

"Yes, councilwoman Ohura." He answers. "To put it plainly Ursa has become a financial burden." He pauses again scanning the faces on the screen. His brothers eyes glistening with a hidden smile. "And after the third revision of the treaty, Ours claiming we've aband-"

"So what seems to be the issue now?" Councilman Ellipses interrupts impatiently. 

Voss speaks for him. "The truth of the matter, councilman is that we don't know." He pauses. "Ours made a petition to revisit the treaty without reason after he invited us for dinner. However I have reason to believe, that he could be manipulating us and possibly selling government resources." Voss finishes.

Agni wonders where this information came from. Then again who's to say where Voss gets his information, this is the first he's heard of this, he seems to know everything. 

A defense representative answers. "We do have reports of the rebels in the area trafficking supplies." They continue, "Often elusive smugglers arrived soon after we signed the first treaty and those kinds of people don't just disappear." 

Voss rubs the bridge of his nose. "And why haven't these people been apprehended or questioned?"

The Defense councilor answers a little impatiently. "Because at last I checked to arrest without cause is illegal and a hunch doesn't cut it as a legitimate excuse."

Obviously, Agni thinks to himself. The empire is constantly dealing with accusations of oppression from outer territories or other countries; some of which are probably true but it would be foolish to act with out considering their image.  
"Naturally Councillor." He spoke up. "I will send a final copy of the treaty terms at earliest convenience." Agni finishes. 

"Preferably before you've arrived." Councilwoman Ives instructs. "We'll need to reconvene when you reach Papillon, but that concludes this meeting." She finishes her screen goes dark and the others follow suit slowly becoming transparent as they return to being windows. 

"I know you think you're a very bright young man." Voss says disdain soaking his words as he took his time gathering his things. 

Agni interrupts him. "I am not one you can flatter." He replies 

Voss storms off into his office slamming the door in the face of his assistant leaving them on the verge of tears, Arden consoles them and leads them out of the conference room. 

Agni returns to his office and sits in one of the high back chairs, one of Arden's drinks waiting on the low table. Agni contemplates and sips, resembling his father too closely, though he isn't crown prince or even the oldest of his siblings Agni still holds a level of "diplomatic authority", something his father had began doing once he and his siblings were of age in order to "instil a sense of national responsibility", but now for once his actions might or will have consequences and not just for himself but for the world he lives in, and that burden he wasn’t ready to handle, much less the increasing rebel movement. 

"Agni!" Arden has to shout to get his attention, he's standing next to a dining cart, his eyebrows halfway up his forehead with impatience.  
"I figured you'd want to eat in here rather than the dining room."

"Oh yes." Agni thanks him, "On the desk please."

"You're going to make me bring this thing up those steps." Arden remarks in an attempt at goading him. "If I didn't know better, your highness, I'd say you're drunk." He continues the cart floats up the steps with ease. "However we know you don't get drunk, thanks to that metabolism- 

"Arden am I doing this right?" Agni suddenly asks becoming a child all over again, searching for wanting his approval. "I shouldn't be making these types of decisions I'm not cut out for this Alessia and the twins sure, they're meant to lead I'm not meant to lead I'm fourth in line statistically speaking I may never become emperor." Agni starts rambling switching to telepathic communication automatically. "I can't handle treaties and diplomacy-

"Speak Agni." He instructs.

"Sorry-

"Use your words." Arden reminds him as he sets the desk as if it were a dining table. 

"But you understand right I shouldn't be making important decisions like if an entire population of people should still be considered part of a country." He laments 

"My I speak freely, your highness?"Arden asks before continuing 

"You always do." Agni remarks jokingly. "Yes go ahead." He relents. 

"Your father grew up in a very tumultuous era his grand father's father after he ended slavery was assassinated , when your grandfather was Emperor nearly his entire family was wiped out in an attempted coup leaving only your uncle and your father.

"I know all this." Agni mumbles walking to his desk 

"Let me finish, your uncle chose not to take up the responsibility of an empire, and your father decided that if his brother, the rightful heir, wasn’t then it was his responsibility to take on the burden.” 

“Okay what the point.” Agni sighs 

“He didn't know how to run a country either he had to learn. What he's doing is giving you the experience that he never had, what you need to be an effective leader should you have to rise to the occasion." Arden explains 

Agni huffs into his seat, yeah he could see why that would make him think that allowing his children to have a hand in ruling and making big decisions would be a good idea, he chose to simply agree for the time being. 

"Yes well, I still don't like it." He realises he's pouting and quickly stops.

"You will learn to." He remarks as Agni begins to eat. 

“I suppose.” Agni remarks between bites. “Perhaps I shouldn't complain.” He tucks in just as he gets a call, Alessia and Castor, he sighs heavily before answering sure he was going to regret it, "Hello-" 

“What’s the meaning of this Agni?" Alessia interrupts him immediately 

“The meaning of-  
He begins to question before being cut off

“Just let Ursa go, are you insane!?” She continues 

“I didn't say to just let Ursa go if you cared to read my report and the draft treaty you'd know what was going on, don't speaking to me like I'm a child-

“Oh now you're an adult, what do you know-

“Stop yelling at him.” A much calmer voice interrupts her tirade. “Agni I read it, it's good and explains why they should be removed.” Castor says to their sister, Agni is grateful for the back up. 

“It's what they want, if Ursa is suddenly being difficult it's because they've got a deal with someone else. You need to reconsider when the council calls tomorrow.”

“Look I was put in charge of this, you're not Empress yet so the thinly veiled orders won’t work, nor will they ever.” He stands his ground defending his decision 

“You little brat.” Alessia says before storming off as she leaves whichever room they were in.

“She left.” Castor confirms sounding tired. 

“I know what I'm doing, Ursa needs to be handled differently they clearly can't be strong armed.” Agni reasons. 

“She just wants you to be careful and look for the best course of action.” Castor tells him

“And that's whatever she decides it is.” He complains,

“True but she's got a lot riding on this, more so than any of us.” Castor reminds him of her ultimate responsibility as heir apparent.  
Agni Responds with silence not willing to ceased his stance.  
“So how are things?” Castor changes the subject to much lighter topics. 

“Fine just a few more days till we reach papillon,” Agni tells him happy for the change in topic. “Have you heard from Cassius?” 

“You two haven't spoken yet?” Castor asks 

“Not much, we've both been pretty busy.” He tells him. 

“Yeah well after a week of sulking around Isidore whipped him into shape so he's okay- Castor launches into a story about party antics.  
Agni falls silent, he begins to second guess himself yet again, he knows that his sister does have more at stake than he does and that's why she's so uptight about everything. However he knows that he’s more than capable of doing what’s necessary for the good of the empire. 

“Yo Agni!” Castor shouts to get his attention 

“Hmm, yeah.” He replies clearly distracted 

“You zoned out.” Castor says knowingly 

“Sorry, I'm just- 

“It's fine it's just a party, Long story short Cassi is looking forward to seeing you," he pauses, "Look I don't want you to worry about what Alessia said if you weren't capable father would not have put you on this, I'll see you, we love you.” Castors attempt at uplifting his spirit, it doesn't help too much but Agni is at least reassured that he has support. 

“Love.” Agni hangs up feeling conflicted again and now with no appetite. “I'm going to bed.”

“You’re not going to finish dinner?” Arden asks. 

“No I need to sleep.” He says leaving Arden behind as a guard follows him to his room, he showers quietly, changes into his pyjamas and crawls into bed by the time he falls asleep he has a headache. 

Agni wakes slowly the next morning still feeling the effects of the previous nights stress. Regaining a measure of clarity he finds himself in a canopy of feathers wrapped in familiar arms the sound of slight snoring in his ear. His heart rate quickens at the familiarity of it all.  
The embrace tightens, the strong arms pull him closer as the figure stirs awake. 

"Good morning." It groans sleepily, the familiar voice still a raspy with sleep.

Agni turns to face him, "Morning Cassius." He repeats their breath mixing as Agni kisses his forehead. 

"Morning." Cassius replies kissing his nose.

Their kissing quickly grows in intensity. It's been far too long since they've seen each other, he remembers the night he left, trying to slip out of his bed silently untangling himself from limbs and wings alike kissing him on his sweat dampened forehead, and now they where holding each other  
Cassius climbs on top of him moving from lips to neck, their breaths growing heavy as their hands reacquaint themselves with each other's bodies, a sudden knock interrupts them, Cassius signs. 

Agni clears his throat in an attempt at sounding casual, "Yes." He answers

His sister, Aurelia, walks in lead by Arden, without hesitation, she looks at the two of them thoroughly unimpressed with their display. 

"Agni, I've been messaging you about the consequences of your solutio-

"Good morning Agni, oh how are you? How was home? How's the Capitol? Or mother? Would you like to get breakfast so we can then properly discuss business?" He interrupts to give his version of a proper wake up call. 

She stares him down, not even a little sorry. 

"Breakfast sounds good." Cassius surfaces from silk sheets running a hand through his curly platinum hair. 

"Okay, fine, fine fine. Mother wants to speak with you about the triplets, apparently they need help with a project for the Expo, and I already ate." She counts on her fingers as she answers his numerous questions. 

"Waffles or French toast?" Agni continues on about breakfast. 

"French toast."Cassius says getting up revealing his naked body.

"Um how about both." Agni suggests 

"Fine I’ll have French toast and waffles eggs and bacon and everything else brought to your office, you have, She looks at her analogue watch, 20 minutes to get in your office. Also might I remind you." She sternly addresses Cassius, now looking like a doe caught in traffic. "That you are here on official business." Addressing both of the young men. "Keep it contained to this room and don't be late to anything in fact be early." She turns to exit. 

"Thank you Aurelia we love you." Agni calls after her. The front door slamming loudly.

Agni pulls Cassius back to the bed. "She's so serious." 

"Far too serious." Cassius agrees assuming his position on top of Agni's lap and sucking at his neck

"Arden, can you have breakfast set up in my office." Agni asks

"I shall stall for as long as possible."

"Thank you." He shouts as he disappears through the door. 

 

————————————————

 

"When did you get here?" Agni asks after their shower, servants dry him before Arden begins quickly dressing him in his Imperial uniform. 

"Came in last night, Arden nearly cut my throat open when I opened your door." Arden smirks and sends a wink his way through the mirror Agni chuckles as he steps away checking his appearance.  
"And believe it or not im not here just for your dick," Cassius stands nearly naked. "I have a small team I'm in charge of, they’re in line for a promotion, so we're here officially as your "diplomatic" escort and for an evaluation." He says with finger quotes as Arden pulls a shirt on to him, buttoning around his wings. 

"Diplomatic escort and evaluation that sounds official." Agni remarks reclining with a drink. 

"It's bullshit, it means if anything goes wrong I we're here to fuck shit up in an official manner." 

Agni huffs into his drink. 

"Thought you'd be happy we get to spend some time together we get to wake up next to each other." Cassius turns away from the mirror now. 

"I am Cas, It's just she had to do something to remind me that I’m under her thumb cand she sent you cos-

"Look babes, I don't know what all that's about, she only asked me if I wanted to see you and she could make it happen.” He kisses his forehead. “Perhaps we should take a vacation after this mission, sounds like you could use a break." He offers shrugging and stretching his wings. 

"Yeah after." Agni agrees receiving a peck on the lips.

Cassius in his usual charm greets everyone he meets along the way calling those he remembers by name as if they were old friends. As they approach the large wooden doors to his office Aurelia steps out with a tablet in hand. 

"What is this?" Agni asks taking it from her. 

"Voss is in your office, I know I know. He's in there with your ‘team’." She says looking at Cassius. "These are their files." She explains 

Together they walk into his office as he reads one of the file. "Representative Voss, how can I help you this morning? He questions everyone stands as he walks up to his desk taking a seat, Cassius stands behind him at attention looking appropriately stunning.

"Well I was informed that this team that was assigned was going to be meeting soon, so I came to pay a visit." He pauses his attention diverting to Cassius. "But it seems you've already gotten quite familiar with one of them." His tone accusing him. 

"I'm sure,” Aurelia pitches in. "The Arch Duke's son would not have been assigned had the correct authorities not been confident in his abilities and professionalism." she pauses. A look of contempt flashing across Voss face no doubt embarrassed at be spoken to in such a manner. "Since this is a closed meeting representative Voss and I'm sure you are busy-

He gets up to leave interrupting her his assistant following behind him. "quite right I am incredibly busy today Princess so I shall be going." He shuts the door loudly. 

Aurelia sits at the bar siping juice 

Agni takes in the faces of the room before landing on the face of a woman. "I take it you are the second in command." Agni inquires as he perused her file. 

The short woman stands before she answers, "Yes, your Imperial highness, two of us are metas as well." As she finishes a lean young man with red hair and a tall woman with very short hair stand. 

"And what are your names?" Agni asks them

The woman spoke first calling herself "corona" and the man called himself "John" ,"which is obviously a fake name due to the classified nature of his previous work."

"And your name is “K” is it?" Agni locks eyes with the first woman who nods with him  
"Okay and he's Fives?" A man with a number of tattoos nods. "Okay great I think we're all set.” he stands. 

Cassius spoke from behind Agni's right shoulder "One thing. While you’re here for evaluation you should know I have a zero tolerance policy for unnecessary violence am I understood?" He finishes.

"Yes sir!" They snap at attention.

"Dismissed." He orders and they file out. He sits down in the throne next to Agni’s desk. 

"Is that really necessary." A voice asks from an unusually dark corner of the office. 

"Excuse me." Cassius 

Agni searches the darkness with his mind getting nothing 

"You heard me." The voice continues 

Agni reaches out a hand dispelling the darkness bringing light back in to the office standing Is Sir Nox the disgraced son of a Count 

Aurelia speaks first. "Nox!” She greets him  
“So you’re still on probation?"

"Yes, my father had me brought here probably hoping to distance himself from any shame I may bring." He says darkness like smoke spiralling in and around his hand. "Sura you know I’d never wish to be here." He began 

"You will address his imperial highness appropriately." Cassius interrupts

"Your highness," he says sarcastically 

"Nox not everyone hates you." Agni attempts to show the man some kindness 

"I do." Cassius whispers not very quietly to himself 

"So stop being a dick long enough to realise that." He finishes. "I don't know why your here, I'll find out, but stay out of trouble. For now go change out of those plain clothes-

"I beg your pardon."

"You may be the son of a Count but if I have to wear the standard uniform so do you, you’re dismissed. Cassius take him to the armoury and have him change." Agni orders 

"Yes sir," Cassius says with a wink leaving just as a footman comes in with breakfast Cassius looks back longingly. 

"You could have at the very least been a bit nicer." Aurelia chastises him as she is served 

"His personality is atrocious." Agni says

"That very well may be, but he can't help it." She starts eating. 

"I suppose you are right." He agrees as he steals from her plate as he’s being served . She swats after his hand playfull.  
"His father is an absolute nightmare, what should I do then?", he asks her. 

"You should still bring him along, invite him to things just be a friend." she tells him

"Fine it’ll elevate his status but lower mine. I could say I'm keeping an eye on him." He reasons 

“How generous of you.” Aurelia says 

As he sits down his phone rings looking down he reads the caller ID: Castor and Pullox

"It's the twins." he informs  
"Out." He instructs the footman

He answers. The window behind him turns into a screen and the room enters a lock down mode. 

“Well you seem to like him, why don’t you do something for him?” Agni finishes 

"Who says I like him?", Aurelia defends before greeting her brothers. “Hello boys.”

"Like who?", they say in unison. 

Someone tries to open the office door, they knock twice a screen appears on the door showing Cassius's impatient face. 

Arden opens the door with a quick hand spell

"Hi guys." Cassius greets the twins as he pulls a chair up to the desk. 

"Oh good you're all together." Pullox says

"Nox.” Agni answers

“What about him?” Cassius asks siting next to Agni

“Aurelia likes him.” He answers

“I do not I just think we should be nicer to him.” Aurelia says again getting tired of defending herself and the childish conversation. 

"We actually wanted to know." Castor starts. "How are you doing with Nox."

“I want him gone he’s annoying and seems to enjoy hurting people.” Cassius says 

"That fucks with my plans so if you have to, rehabilitate him." Pullox calls from behind Castor. "He has to be there."

"He's still going to be here." Aurelia cuts in gaining her a teasing look from Agni. 

"Excuse me but why don't you just tell us what the plan is?" Agni asks

"Because it only works if no one knows how it's all connected." Castor simplifies

"Fine.” Cassius said through bites of waffles. Just tell us the next play I don't like waiting." He says. "Open." He instructs Agni as he forks French toast into his partners mouth. 

"Right, the next part of the plan is to simple go on as if there was no plan- 

"Oh you mean like we've been doing." Cassius interrupts his explanation 

"I have an actual question.” Aurelia starts. “What about Voss?, he’s-

"She's upset because he bared his teeth at her." Agni 

"Yes but he’s also a gross political type who lies and schemes. So why should we have him negotiate the terms of the treaty. " She suggests. 

“Because if it doesn’t work out it won’t be my fault.” Agni says absently 

“Wow.” Cassius says moving away in mock disgust 

"We could do that however he's kind of a wild card ." The twins say.

“I’ve got him under control he’ll be fine.” Agni placates

"What about the matter of the traffickers?" Cassius asks. "Should they be tried in the Imperial Court or in Ursa?"

"Hmm, ask Ours which he would rather." Pullox says. "After the treaty Ursa should be mostly independent so he should decide-"

"Are you two working right now? Who are you speak to ?" Someone interrupts, panic flashing across the twins face. 

A woman's face appears

"Hello mother." Agni greets

"Hello my loves" She greets. "Cassius it is very unfortunate that you couldn't make it to dinner, I do so enjoy your company." 

"I myself your majesty, even without Agni I look forward to your family dinners." Cassius answers 

"Please dear I've known you far too long no need to be so formal, call me Opal." She corrects. "Hello my sweet darling Aurelia." Castor and Pullox roll their eyes as Opal greets her. "Keeping our boy in line I see."

"Naturally." Aurelia responds. 

The empress next turns her attention to Castor and Pullox. "I specifically told you two, there is to be no work on family days." She chastises. "We all took the day from our busy schedules, including your father so I'm sure the empire won't fall apart in a day."  
Castor reared to respond to the notion, she only had raise a hand to stop him in his tracks before turning back to the call. "Okay darlings much love and hugs but we will have to call you later." The call ends with the window returning to its normal transparency Cassius and Aurelia pick up a conversation from before. 

Agni sighs to himself, a little annoyed with his mother, but it was decided they would carry on as usual. Cassius and Aurelia droned on about Nox each recounting his good and bad qualities as if weighing his heart, Agni decided he wasn't interested. 

"I have to assess their skills myself in a while." He thinks to himself pressing a button on his desk an assistant walks in. 

"Yes sir?" The assistant said walking in

"Have the special operations members and colonels Nox meet me in the training room in an hour." He requested, the assistant nodded and left. "Aurelia I'm sure you will be busy today?"

"Yes I have mountains of paper work, including some of yours so I'll be in here all day." She answers. 

"Okay, come on Cassius we've got work to do." He calls leaving the office 

"So what are we doing we've a few minutes before train- Cassius is interrupted by the ships intercom

"Lieutenant Colonel Auclair, can you please come to the bridge." A mans voice requests

"Lieutenant on the bridge!" Someone shouts as soon as they set foot on the bridge. The bridge was huge and mostly windows which provided a complete vista  
On the bridge the captain salutes Agni. "Commander."

"What seems to be the problem captain?" Agni asked

"Well sir you are being hailed." She explained seeming unsure of what she was actually saying

"By whom?" Cassius asks. 

"Well as you know we've just entered northern air space." She pauses. "We've been hailed by Duke Ours, sir." She continues her voice defeated. 

Agni and Cassius exchange a curious glance. Cassius throws his hands in the air as he turns away to make a call. 

"Okay." Agni says still stunned. "Communications, I would like an open channel to the entire ship." He asks. Cassius turns from his call. 

Everyone is silent until a single comm. engineer answers. "Yes sir." He inputs commands on three different terminals before giving a thumbs up 

"Okay put him through." Agni says sitting in the captains chair. 

"Lord Ours warden of the north and the frozen sea, to what do we owe the pleasure?" Agni greets with the voice of a politician. 

Agni over hears Cassius ordering power be diverted to shields and weapons be put on standby. 

"His Imperial Highness sir Agni Auclair." His northern accent booming through the ship. "I wasn’t aware that the HighCouncil would send a representative to our humble duchy but to grace us with the son of the Emperor.” He continues. 

"Lord Ours." Agni answers struggling to contain his annoyance, he continues. "It was decided that the treaty be renegotiated face to face out of respect for you and the people of Ursa’s Major and Minor out of respect." 

"Aurelia already has the HighCouncil in conference, councilwoman-

"Hahahahahahaha." A hearty laugh erupts from the ships speakers 

"Respect!" Ours repeats 

Agni hears Cassius instruct soldiers to prepare for a fight. 

Ours continues. "If you southerners respected the north we wouldn't be here now."

Agni pushes his pride down refusing to let a man he’s only heard of recently goad him into a verbal argument. 

"Correct the HighCouncil hasn't always treated the north as they should. Hence my arrival. The HighCouncil hopes that by sending me we can negotiate a treaty that will bring us both into a prosperous future." Agni says picking his word carefully

 

After a moment Ours answers. "Well of course your highness you are always invited into my home."

"Fantastic." Agni responds a little relieved. 

Cassius speaks up. "Castor wants you to have dinner with him." 

"If it's alright Lord Ours,” Agni continues. “Would you mind joining us for dinner?”

After a silent moment The warden answers. "I don't see why not but given that you are my guest I shall handle things. We shall feast in three days time." 

"Why thank you lord Ours, we would be delighted." Agni feigns delight. 

"Communication lines closed." announces a the comm. engineer 

"It appears we are having a feast." He says to himself as he leaves the captains chair 

Cassius hands him his comm. "Aurelia."

"Come down now the council wants a word with you."

 

His heart pounds in his chest as he walks back to the conference room, he feels sweat under his skin making his hands itch. 

The conference room feels crowded as Agni stands at the end of the table, the usual glass walls are tinted black, one wall reflects various faces of the Imperial High Council, some include members of Agni's family. 

"They must have gotten word of your plan." Alessia accuses

A regal almost beautiful older man, Agni's father Emperor Xerxes, spoke next. "No one is going anywhere."

"I agree." Opal

"Are you speaking as a parent or as a statesman." Agni questions 

"Both I’m not going to allow you to walk into what is clearly a trap." Xerxes says. 

"It's not exactly your call." Agni reminds him. "If there is a chance that this meeting brings us closer to an agreement then we should do it."

"He's right." Aurelia 

"Then prepare to attack." Voss says 

"We can't just attack, not without being in the wrong." councilwoman Ohura comments 

"The only thing we can do is use caution, I'll have my team will provide the necessary additional security." Cassius offers. 

"I want a detailed report after, handle this with care." Ohura commands. Agni stands at attention saluting as several faces disappear leaving only Agni' and Cassius's family. 

"I don't expect an ambush." Castor apologizes while staring at various documents. 

"I find it very hard to believe that they didn't know you were coming?" Reginald asks

Xerxes answers. "They're planning something." Xerxes ponders. An alert sounds. "I have to go Agni don't underestimate them."

"Same." Pollux says castor fully engrossed in a particular document and Alessia already gone. Their screens goes blank. 

"Cassius." Councilman Reginald, Cassius father calls his name. 

Cassius stands at attention. "Yes Sir."

"Arti and Dev send their regards, I will call you later." he states and his screen goes dark, Agni kisses Cassius trying to somehow reassure him. 

"I'm going to get ready." Agni says as their lips part. 

"I guess I should get my squad together." He says

"Not too big don't want to set them off." Agni warns as he leaves the room.

In the armoury he collects a shield-drone and a pistol before heading to the shuttles  
He's nervous and not just his normal nervous -describe type of nervousness go into detail-

The shuttle lands just outside of a small village, Agni jumps out, the fresh snow crunching beneath his boots, a few yards away stands a man smoking he throws the butt into the snow and walks over to him. 

"Prince Agni?" He asks as if he was bored.  
All of his guards raise their weapons including Cassius. 

"Clearly." Agni replies,” And you are?”

"I'm Jardin, Leave your weapons here." He says walking away without waiting.  
Agni and his entourage stow their weapons on the shuttle while their guests pile theirs on the ground.  
"Follow." The man says waving a hand as he walks towards the village. 

The village is quiet which is normal for rural areas however the quiet here seems unnatural. Usually you could hear music playing inside of homes or the sound of polite conversation over dinner. 

"I don't like this." Cassius whispers 

"Not too far we're going to the inn down the road." Jardin yells back. 

Soldiers from both groups stand guard outside as they went in, the inn was empty round tables and chairs left with abandoned cups and plates, in one corner a woman dressed in white sat reading one hand gently pulling at her earlobe as if a picture of a casual diner , she didn't look up as Jardin sat on a table near her or when Agni sat across from her, quietly waiting for her to acknowledge him. 

"You can order something if you like the inn keeper is around here somewhere," she advises 

"I'm fine." Agni says, “who are you?” 

“You haven’t guessed?”She inquires “I heard you were smart.”

“You kinda caught us in the middle of something.” He says now with a clear idea. 

"I had your ship stopped because I wanted to talk to you." She Says "As you know my people are considered terrorists-

"I believe that is what you would call people who bomb a police station and murder a few people." He interrupts 

"Those incidents were the result of an overzealous rouge cell, those of which has been handled in fact," she signals one of her people who disappears, returning with a man in cuffs, "This is the leader of that cell. He has no pertinent information however it should pacify the public."

"Gee thanks." 

"Your Highness I am trying to foster good relations." 

"And handing over one man doesn't change the fact that your group incites this violence."

"Prince Agni do you know what we're about." 

"Enlighten me.”

"Did you know that in Taurus the governor has been slowly decreasing the wages of the farmers who live there, and in Lyra government officials are trading servants as slaves and are raping them."

"I'm not going to listen to blatant lies." He moves to stand 

"The Empire is rife with corruption and systemic injustice the Empire is guilty of both and so is this man."

"How noble you to hold us responsible, you think the government isn’t going to handling it."

"'Handling it', that's laughable."

Agni was growing tired of the conversation he stood abruptly, Jardin stood hand on his sword, "oh put it in your pants Zorro," Agni quipped "look lady I'm aware that there is a problem or whatever but I'm not going to condone you killing people or blow things up in the name of holding someone accountable." He finished walking to the door

"Im giving you an opportunity to be apart of the solution."

"And let me guess the solution is to dispose everyone and start over."

"In a sense yes, and you might want to start with Ours."

"Yeah yeah whatever." He waves a hand back dismissing her as he walks out the door slamming behind him. 

All of the soldiers look at him taking a break from glaring at each other, he sighs heavily motioning for his group to follow they walk back to the shuttle slowly 

"Do you think Ours is corrupt?"

"I've met him once or twice he is very attractive in that rough way," Cassius jokes. "But no I don't personally think so, he's been putting a ton of money into counter terror, they could be lying."

"Than I'll just have to see for myself."

**Author's Note:**

> This is an original work of fiction inspired by my favourite genre Science fantasy.  
> There’s a wide pool of inspiration I drew from, as such any familiarities are coincidental. 
> 
> I just wanted to try my hand at writing a science fantasy novel. 
> 
> Im pretty new at this so please leave feedback


End file.
